Xenoblade Redux OC requests
by ArenMoto
Summary: Just a little OC thing that I will be using in my first story, Xenoblade Redux, which will be a retelling of Xenoblade Chronicles. Check inside to see what positions are filled and leave a review or P.M m if you want your OC in my first story and thanks for reading. Hope to see your OC in Xenoblade Redux! CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody and welcome to my first OC requests thing. In this kind of story(can you even call it that?) I will be taking in OC requests based off of the story that I will be writing at that time. So for now, Im accepting any OC's for my first story, Xenoblade Redux which is a retelling of Xenoblade but with other OC's along with the already present characters. Just let me know what you want your OC to be, and ill try and make it fit in with the story. I will be making updates whenever a person(s) puts in a request and I will let them know which areas are open such as, party, guest, NPC, etc.

Party

Shulk: Weapon: Monado/Junk Sword. Personality: Quiet, Nerdy, Uptight.

Reyn: Weapon: Driver. Personality: Loud, Dull, Loose

Sharla: Weapon: Rifle. Personality: Caring, Smart, Kind

Dunban: Weapon: Katana. Personality: Smart, Strong, Caring

Melia: Weapon: Staff. Personality: Uptight, Formal, Smart

Riki: Weapon: Biter. Personality: Oblivious, Forgetful, Strong

Fiora: Weapon: Daggers. Personality: Kind, Loving, Assertive

Aren: Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

Guests

Aren

Juju

Otharon

Dickson

Alvis

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

NPC's

Colonel

Nopon Chief

High Entia King

Kallian

Vanea

Linada

Miqoul

Tomb Computer

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

Anyways, if I left out some of the characters in here, then please forgive me as I have not yet beaten Galahad Foretress but I have heard of details further in the game. Again, P.M me or leave a review if you want your OC to be added. You may notice that under PARTY that there is already an OC. That one is my own and like all other, plays a large role in the story. Thats all I have right now, ill see you guys next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Party

Shulk: Weapon: Monado/Junk Sword. Personality: Quiet, Nerdy, Uptight. Race: Homs

Reyn: Weapon: Driver. Personality: Loud, Dull, Loose. Race: Homs

Sharla: Weapon: Rifle. Personality: Caring, Smart, Kind. Race: Homs

Dunban: Weapon: Katana. Personality: Smart, Strong, Caring. Race: Homs

Melia: Weapon: Staff. Personality: Uptight, Formal, Smart. Race: High Entia

Riki: Weapon: Biter. Personality: Oblivious, Forgetful, Strong. Race: Nopon

Fiora: Weapon: Daggers. Personality: Kind, Loving, Assertive. Race: Homs

Aren: Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race:?(so far)

Drean(Dree-an): Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cocky, Optimistic. Race:Homs

Canto: Weapon: Mechon Parts. Personality: Smart, Calm, Unpredictable. Race: Homs

BLANK

Guests

Aren

Juju

Otharon

Dickson

Alvis

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

NPC's

Colonel

Nopon Chief

High Entia King

Kallian

Vanea

Linada

Miqoul

Tomb Computer

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me here with a little authors note about Xenoblade Redux. I have decided that anyone who has an OC on party will be able to get a second OC on either a guest, or an NPC of their choosing. My reason for doing this is, I realize that Xenoblade is not very popular so I want to help get the word out. I also want to get this story off the ground so if you could tell anyone else you know that likes Xenoblade about this, please do. That's all I've got to say, thanks for reading, reviewing, and ill see you guys next update.


	4. Chapter 4

Party

Shulk: Weapon: Monado/Junk Sword. Personality: Quiet, Nerdy, Uptight. Race: Homs

Reyn: Weapon: Driver. Personality: Loud, Dull, Loose. Race: Homs

Sharla: Weapon: Rifle. Personality: Caring, Smart, Kind. Race: Homs

Dunban: Weapon: Katana. Personality: Smart, Strong, Caring. Race: Homs

Melia: Weapon: Staff. Personality: Uptight, Formal, Smart. Race: High Entia

Riki: Weapon: Biter. Personality: Oblivious, Forgetful, Strong. Race: Nopon

Fiora: Weapon: Daggers. Personality: Kind, Loving, Assertive. Race: Homs

Aren: Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race:?(so far)

Drean(Dree-an): Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cocky, Optimistic. Race:Homs

Canto: Weapon: Mechon Parts. Personality: Smart, Calm, Unpredictable. Race: Homs

Achlys: Weapon: Scythe. Personality: Level Headed, Sarcastic, and kind. Race: Homs/High Entia

Guests

Aren:Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race:?

Juju: Personality: Headstrong, Worker, Coddled(slightly). Race:Homs

Otharon Personality: Smart, Assertive, Kind. Race: Homs

Dickson Personality: Wise, Blunt, Cold. Race: Homs/?

Alvis: Personality: Cryptic, Wise, Calm. Race:?

Laria: Personality: Supportive, Uplifting, Shy. Race: High Entia

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

NPC's

Colonel

Nopon Chief

High Entia King

Kallian

Vanea

Linada

Miqoul

Tomb Computer

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

BLANK

Something that I wanted to say is, thank you to everyone who is supporting this story as it means a lot to me. If you have already requested an OC then you may also add a second if you wish, and there is space left. Thank you for all of you who supported and I hope to start eh Redux soon. See you next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Party

Shulk: Weapon: Monado/Junk Sword. Personality: Quiet, Nerdy, Uptight. Race: Homs

Reyn: Weapon: Driver. Personality: Loud, Dull, Loose. Race: Homs

Sharla: Weapon: Rifle. Personality: Caring, Smart, Kind. Race: Homs

Dunban: Weapon: Katana. Personality: Smart, Strong, Caring. Race: Homs

Melia: Weapon: Staff. Personality: Uptight, Formal, Smart. Race: High Entia

Riki: Weapon: Biter. Personality: Oblivious, Forgetful, Strong. Race: Nopon

Fiora: Weapon: Daggers. Personality: Kind, Loving, Assertive. Race: Homs/?(so far)

Aren: Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race:?(so far)

Drean(Dree-an): Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cocky, Optimistic. Race:Homs

Canto: Weapon: Mechon Parts. Personality: Smart, Calm, Unpredictable. Race: Homs

Achlys: Weapon: Scythe. Personality: Level Headed, Sarcastic, and kind. Race: Homs/High Entia

Eliphas: Weapon: 2 handed sword. Personality(Whilst fighting): Cold,Calculating.(When talking) Kind, Blunt. Race: Homs/Mechon

Guests

Aren:Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race:?

Juju: Personality: Headstrong, Worker, Coddled(slightly). Race:Homs

Otharon Personality: Smart, Assertive, Kind. Race: Homs

Dickson Personality: Wise, Blunt, Cold. Race: Homs/?

Alvis: Personality: Cryptic, Wise, Calm. Race:?

Laria: Personality: Supportive, Uplifting, Shy. Race: High Entia

Mila. Personality: Clumsy, Carefree, stupid. Race: High Entia

BLANK

NPC's

Colonel

Nopon Chief

High Entia King

Kallian

Vanea

Linada

Miqoul

Tomb Computer

BLANK

Well, I'm almost done with this OC request as almost all the slots are filled, faster then I had thought as well, and as such ill be starting the Xenoblade Redux I hope by the end of this week. Anyways, keep tuning in for the new OC's and the story that will be starting soon.


	6. SPOILER WARNING Chapter 6 & End

Hello everyone, welcome back to the OC request for Xenoblade Redux. This will be the last update on this little "story" and I would like to thank everyone who left an OC request. As this being the final update, there WILL be spoilers on ALL the characters such as, Fiora, Aren, etc. Read this chapter at your own risk, and I hope to see you all in Xenoblade Redux.

Party

Shulk: Weapon: Monado/Junk Sword. Personality: Quiet, Nerdy, Uptight. Race: Homs

Reyn: Weapon: Driver. Personality: Loud, Dull, Loose. Race: Homs

Sharla: Weapon: Rifle. Personality: Caring, Smart, Kind. Race: Homs

Dunban: Weapon: Katana. Personality: Smart, Strong, Caring. Race: Homs

Melia: Weapon: Staff. Personality: Uptight, Formal, Smart. Race: High Entia

Riki: Weapon: Biter. Personality: Oblivious, Forgetful, Strong. Race: Nopon

Fiora: Weapon: Daggers. Personality: Kind, Loving, Assertive. Race: Homs / Mechon

Aren: Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race: Machina

Drean(Dree-an): Weapon: Sword. Personality: Cocky, Optimistic. Race:Homs

Canto: Weapon: Mechon Parts. Personality: Smart, Calm, Unpredictable. Race: Homs

Achlys: Weapon: Scythe. Personality: Level Headed, Sarcastic, and kind. Race: Homs/High Entia

Eliphas: Weapon: 2 handed sword. Personality(Whilst fighting): Cold,Calculating.(When talking) Kind, Blunt. Race: Homs/Mechon

Guests

Aren:Personality: Cryptic, Cold, Knowledgeable. Race:?

Juju: Personality: Headstrong, Worker, Coddled(slightly). Race:Homs

Otharon Personality: Smart, Assertive, Kind. Race: Homs

Dickson Personality: Wise, Blunt, Cold. Race: Homs/?

Alvis: Personality: Cryptic, Wise, Calm. Race:?

Laria: Personality: Supportive, Uplifting, Shy. Race: High Entia

Mila. Personality: Clumsy, Carefree, stupid. Race: High Entia

BLANK

NPC's

Colonel

Nopon Chief

High Entia King

Kallian

Vanea

Linada

Miqoul

Tomb Computer

Orochi

For the final time I would like to thank everyone who has me about this story and I cant wait to get started on Xenoblade Redux as I feel that its been a long time coming considering that ive been on this webiste for a couple months and I havent made any stories yet. Well, see you guys there.


End file.
